Slade Mathews
Appearance: Slade is an embodiment of the phrase “Big things come in small packages.” (Not in the dirty way you creepy freaks.) Due to the obvious fact that Slade happens to be twelve years old, his body is not fully developed. Slade stands at about 5'4 in height, quite tall for his age. He currently weighs at around 110 pounds. Even though his body isn't 100% percent developed, he still is pretty muscular at his age. Slade's hair is a dyed deep black with gray finishes. Slade often does not use any gel to style his hair, making it an almost silk smooth. His hair often sticks up in a natural way (no... not Alfafa style..) and reaches down to mid neck. His eyebrows are medium thickness and are naturally arched. Below that are decently long eyelashes. Slade has a red/orange eye color that his been passed down through the generations, he has a small scar running down his left eye for a reason I will explain later. He has a decent complexion as-well. His skin tone is sort of a pale gray. Slade has a set of broad shoulders and a thick collarbone. For a 12 year old, he has decent pectoral muscles from extensive marine father at a rather early age. Also due to training and running from Infected and Human combat he has gained a decent set of abdominal muscles as-well. His arms are quite interesting. He has abnormally large deltoids, but decent to regular sized bi- and triceps. He has extremely muscular legs from all the skating, running, training, etc. Now for the main details. Slade has a secret tattoo of a large serpent running down his spine. He has a scar on his cheek from being pierced by a crossbow arrow. (Damn you Riley.) and he has tons of little cuts and bruises all over his ankles. His left ear is pierced but he does not have a current ear ring. Backstory: I honestly don't know where to start.. but I feel like making this long so lets start at birth. The “legacy” of Slade Matthews began December 4th 2003 at approximately 4:37 EST . Slade still remembers the exact traumatic feeling of being pushed out of a uterus (excuse me) The light of a hospital room blinding Slade for a second. Some say a second is enough time for something dreadful to happen, and in this case it's true. Slade wasn't supposed to exist. His father was proud, but his mother wasn't. Slade, unfortunately was not meant to be. A long battle was fought against Micheal and Elizabeth. Slade was two weeks old when he was put up for adoption against his own fathers will, and as soon as Micheal Matthews found out his wife's fucked up choice, (the minute after) a divorce letter was sent. Right after Micheal Matthews moved out into a new home, he claimed Slade back from his temporary hell. Slade's mother lost the custody case for obvious reasons. School went good for Slade. Most kids were scared of him because he said some pretty creepy stuff. Toward his 3rd grade year, it began to turn psychopathic. I promised to tell you about the eyebrow scar so I will. He got into a fight with a 5th grader and he got his head slammed into a table. Needless to say this 5th grader got a broken nose, arm, and a fractured knee-cap. Whenever Slade would come home from school, his father would take him to a field with his fellow ex-marines where he would teach Slade all about fighting, survival, shooting, and most importantly killing. Slade's father's best friend named Evan Licarde was Slade's favorite. He'd give the best advice and treated Slade like a son. Slade's father also gave Slade his valued baseball bat that Slade still currently has in his possession. During his training he was forced to run two miles in under 10 minutes with a 25 lb pound backpack. Evan and Slade's father were with him all through it. But the skill that Slade grew most adept to was shooting. Slade was a god with the gun. Firing up targets from Kilometers away. His favorite gun was the M20 sniper rifle, which he still carries to this very moment. On the 3rd of July, 2016 thats when the shit truly hit the fan. The whole city of Miami was getting looted and devoured. With a large population of 420,000, Miami quickly died. As soon as the outbreak started, Slade's father was required to help to hold off the geeks (That's what he calls them. Because Geeks will eat anything... dead or alive.) Slade was left with Evan, but of course he had nothing wrong with that. During the beginning, Slade killed 7 gang members by himself for not being faithful to their deal. The deal was half the gangs supplies a week for Slade's protection. Approximately three months into the apocalypse, Evan was lost to a horde of zombies (At least Slade thought.) Evan stayed behind to distract them from Slade. Slade escaped but he never saw Evan again. Yes, he did survive, but yes, he died later on. Slade was alone in the apocalypse for three years. Nobody to talk to. The loneliness added to his insanity. Often killing people for fun. Before he met the group he was currently, he talked to himself, etc. He lost Evan when they were driving up to New york and stopped for food but then got over came in Atlanta Georgia. Slade went west from there. Personality: Lets just say that Slade is one 12 year old you do not want to come by. The years he has been alone has driven him completely insane.... well not completely. If you even try something risky he'll kill you without a second thought. Slade killed a guy in rp for giving him a stupid order. He also bashed a dude's head in with a metal baseball bat and kept a smile on his face getting wider each time he swung. But don't let that worry you. If you get on his good side he's like a brother. He makes stupid jokes and stands by you. MISC INFORMATION Strengths: Guns/shooting Running Parkour Gymnastics ←--- WIP List as I gain more Skill points. Weaknesses: Medical Teamwork abilities leadership abilities Kate Upton Sexuality: Asexual unless bent otherwise..... (Kate Upton) Symbol: A serpent with red eyes and a purple tongue sometimes associates with Slade. He has that tattoo on his back. Pronunciation: I SLAYED the Dragon for it's meat. Name Origin: Slade is known to be a medieval Italian name. Zodiac Sign: Aries PERSONAL CHARACTERISTICS Birth Date: December 4thth 2009 Birth Place: Macon, Georgia Birth Manner: Accidental First Words: Fuck! (Yes, that was his first word.) Death Date: None Age at Death: None Death Place: None Resting Place: None Manner of Death: None Last Words: None (Information above will be filled if Slade dies.) Primary Objective: To survive Priorities: Himself over others. Anything to help him survive... his M20 and baseball bat. Motivation: His father and Evan's teachings and information. To make their names known. Accomplishments: Kill many... many.. people. His shooting ability, his ability at rollerblading (idk random skill) and trumpet playing ability. Greatest Achievement: His hand in the deaths of many. Failures: He fails at being good in a team. He very rarely follows orders. Self Confidence: Slade has an over-loaded self confidence. After all, he's the only person he's known for the past few years. He always comes first to himself. Traumas: Slade isn't the sad or traumatic type. Afflictions: His lack of being social with other people. His medical skills Worries: He isn't worried about anything unless it's happening directly. Category:Characters